Because I Love You
by moriartyscupoftea
Summary: How to have The Most Awkward birthday ever; be Alexander Lightwood, and you're on to a very good start. [Malec]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So another story (an ****_actual _****story, with at least two chapters). Hope you like it! By the way, apologies to any grammar/spelling mistakes, English is not my first nor second language. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the sort-of-plot-thingie. All the characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

><p>When firstly being waken up by your boyfriend's annoying cat at six in the morning, getting up to feed the monster - sorry - cat, and trying to fall back asleep without succeeding, you may consider your morning being ruined. But then when you finally get up after hours of meaningless rolling around in the bed, and see you have just woken up to a living nightmare including glitter, tons of different hair productions, colorful clothes and things like that lying around on the floor; you know Angels hate you.<p>

"Magnus! What the hell have you done this time?" I yelled hopping of the bed, avoiding the pile of things I almost knocked down on my way to the door. "Where are you?" I asked again, little more quiet this time. The smell of something burning led me to the kitchen. "Mags? Is something _burning_ here?" He turned around, suprised. "Alexander? What are you doing awake at..." he paused and looked at the clock on the wall. "... 10:30 am? I thought that after last night you'd sleep till noon." I blushed furiously, remembering very well our last night. _Oh, good times._ "I was up at six because of your monsterious cat", I replied and sat down on one of the chairs in the kitchen. He raised his eyebrows. "Really? I'm sorry for Chairman Meow. He does that from time to time." Then he turned back to do... Whatever it was that he was doing.  
>"What are trying to do there?" Though I couldn't see, I was pretty sure he was smirking. "I am making breakfast for you, darling. Can't you see?" I rolled my eyes, smiling. "Yeah, but you <em>never <em>cook. Usually you just snap your fingers 'cause you don't want to bother doing anything." "Oh you know me so well, dear!" he said, turning to face me again. In a matter of seconds his lips were attached to mine in a sloppy kiss.  
>"Happy birthday, Alexander." Oh right. It was my birthday. No wonder he was so happy then. "And you do remember what you promised to do when you turn twenty, am I right?" Oh <em>right. <em>That all came back to me in a flash of memories.

_- Flashback -_

"When exactly were you planning on coming out? When you turn hundred?" Magnus had asked me the same thing for about million times. And I really didn't know the answer. I _knew _I had to tell my friends (and parents) someday. I was just too terrified to even think about it. I mean, what would they say? There were many different things from _I'm all cool with that _to _get the hell out of my life you freak_. "I dunno. Before I'm hundred, that I can assure you." He sighed into my neck as he hugged me from the back. "When you're twenty? That's in about a month, right?" _A month. Too fast. _"I'm not sure if I'm ready for that so earl-" Suddenly he turned me around, pulling his hands around my waist. "It's been _two years_, Alexander", he whispered into my ear, making me shiver. I closed my eyes, kissing him lightly on the lips. "Alright. In one month. Promise." The look on his face made my heart do a small flip, and I kissed him again, more forcefully this time.

_- End of flashback -_

"Y-yeah I... I do remember" I managed to stutter, gulping as he looked at me sharply with those gold and green eyes. "So?" I stayed in silence for a long time, before opening my mouth again.  
>"I'll just tell them when... Or you know what? They're gonna have a party for me today. I'll just drag you there, say that I'm dating you and that's it." Magnus grinned like a Cheshire cat and placed a plate full of food (or at least it used to be food) in front of me. "I'm going to get myself ready while you're eating, okay?" I looked at him, mask of horror on my face. "Please wear something normal? And <em>no rainbows!<em>" I shouted, but he was already walking (_dancing_) away happily. "No promises darling!"

**- .::. -**

The rest of the day went on without so much of disasters. Unless you count it as a disaster when your 800 years old boyfriend runs around the apartment, wearing glittery rainbow pants and refusing to take them off. But that was pretty normal for me. When it was time to leave and head to the Institute, I was scared for my life. Sure they had all seen Magnus before - after all, he'd help us more than once. But even when Magnus wasn't wearing so much of a make-up, or so flamboyant clothes as usually, he was an unforgettable scene. And I was terrified of their reactions. Especially Jace's; you don't hear everyday that your parabatai's dating an immortal warlock who dresses like the mascot of gay parade. I took one last breath and closed the door behind us, taking Magus's hand in mine.

**- .::. -**

"Yes Izzy, I'm on my way. Yes. No, I'm not wearing anything with holes!" I said over the phone as Magnus chuckled next to me. We were walking down the streets towards Institute, where Izzy has promised to have a party for me. A party that she had planned for every little detail. Add my whole coming out thing to that, and I had every right to be scared to death. As we finally reached our destination I felt like throwing up. Magnus, on the other hand, looked like it was the best day of his life. Come to think of it, it probably _was _the best day of his life. That bastard. He wasn't the one who had to come out to all of your siblings and friends.  
>I could already see my sister standing on the doors, frowning her brows at Magnus. "What's he doing here?" she asked, suspicion clear on her voice. <em>Here we go<em>, I thought before opening my mouth. "Actually, Izzy-" "Jace! Clary! Come down here to say hi to Alec!" she interrupted, giving me a look of _you-better-explain-or-your-dead _before going inside. "Well that went well", I said in one breath, still standing completely still on my spot. "Breath darling, breath." Magnus whispered into my ear and followed Izzy. _So this is how my life is going to end. Great_, was my last thought before I stepped trough the doors.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are very appreciated. There's a second chapter coming, and I'm working on it. Won't take a forever, I think. Oh and thank you for reading!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter. Not as good as the first one, but bear with me.**

**- .::. -**

"Happy birthday, bro!" Jace said and gave me a small hug. Then he eyed Magnus and raised one eyebrow at me in a silent question. "_Bro_? Are you serious?" I asked and decided to ignore their _'what the hell is he doing here' _looks for now. And that decision worked well until Izzy thought to ruin my fine day (_mostly _fine day, at least) by opening her mouth. "Okay now, Alec. What is the High Warlock of Brooklyn doing here? In your birthday party. Or here at all. With you. Explain?" I sighed and closed my eyes. The question I had been waiting for.  
>"How about we just go to Taki's and I'll tell you everything there?" I suggested after a moment of thinking. No point of freaking them out in here, were mom and dad were in a hearing distance from us. She seemed doubtful for a second, a second while my heart made jumping exercises and my brains whispered <em>please say yes say yes and let's go to Taki's right now okay perfect please just<em>- "Alright. Let's get going then." I breathed out a relieved sigh, offering a small smile to her. She smiled back, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Jace hadn't said a word during our converstation, and I was half hoping he wouldn't come with us, but no such luck in there.  
>So in a few minutes, we all started walking towards the restaurant in awkward silence. I changed glances with Magnus once in a while, resisting the urge to grab his hand like before. <em>Not yet. <em>Clary, who was apparently also coming, looked at me and then at Magnus and then back to me again, smiling kind of a sad smile. I raised one eyebrow but she just shook her head and turned back to Jace, saying something about her newest painting. I frowned but let it go.

**- .::. -**

The awkward silence didn't fade away until we had all sat down. It was, (un)suprisingly Izzy who spoke first. "So Alec", she said, glaring at me. "What's _this_" - she waved her hand towards Magnus and me - "all about?" Jace was looking at me too, waiting. "Yeah, Alec. What's _he_ doing here?"  
>"Glad you all appreciate me so much. Not that I'm so very fond of you either", Magnus cut in, and I kicked his leg under the table. "<em>Behave<em>", I hissed and turned back to Izzy, not missing the grin on Magnus's face. "Well, the thing is... It's that- me and Magnus..." I stuttered, gazing down at the table for support. Even it seemed to want some answers. "Well, spit it out already, will you?" Jace said after a moment of silence. I took one shaky breathe, and looked at Magnus for support. The corners of his lips twisted up, amused. _How very supportive._  
>"Well...", I started again, nervously. "Seriously, what is it? You're starting to worry me" Izzy said, frowning. "Yes Alexander, what is it?" Magnus said smirking, trying to look innocent. "You're so not helping me here", I replied glaring at him. Just then I noticed the look in his eyes, the <em>I'm-up-to-something-you-will-probably-hate-me-for<em>-look I had come to recognize every now and then. I raised my eyebrows at him, wondering what magnificent plan he had come up with. And surely, seconds later he kissed me on the lips. And not just a small peck, no, he _really _kissed me. And for a moment I forgot about everyone else sitting there with us and kissed him back.  
>He pulled off a while later, leaning against the chair casually with a winning smile. And only then did I realise what he'd just done, watching him with a mix on relief, horror and happiness. And<em> then<em> I noticed the silence. None of my friends said a thing, as they all stared at us with different impressions (_shock, confusion, wonder_, joy?_, surprise_). I glanced at the table nervously, closing my eyes. "So?" I asked weakly.  
>"That's... That's so..." Jace finally began, eyes wide open. <em>Disgusting? Wrong? Yeah, I kno- <em>"Amazing. That's so amazing." I blinked, not sure whether I had heard him correctly. _Amazing?_ "What?" I managed to choke out. He smiled, shaking his head. "Can't believe it. You're finally dating someone. Took you long enough, you know?" That seemed to break the ice, because then Izzy - and Clary (who didn't seem too suprised) - started talking too, congratulating us. I allowed myself to smile and relax, holding Magnus's hand. _They're okay with it. Everything's okay._

**- .::. -**

"Magnus?" I asked later on, once we were back in our apartment. We were laying on his (way too colorful) bed, a rerun of _Project Runway_ playing on the TV. "Yes darling?" he hummed against my chest, and I was pretty sure he was about to fall asleep any second. "I just... Wanted to thank you." He was quiet for a long time, and just when I thought that he probably was sleeping, he mumbled a slurry "For what?" 

"For everything."

"Everything?"

"I love you."

"Would you marry me?"

I froze, and he seemed to have noticed that too, because suddenly he wasn't pressed against me anymore. "Forget it, I'm sorry Alec", he started, turning his back at me. "Just forget I said anything, alright? I wasn't really thinking, and-"

"Magnus."

"... you probably think it would be too early, and I'm not blaming you because I completely understand that-"

"_Magnus?_"

"It just sort of came into my mind you know, and it's nothing, I just thought-"

"Yes."

He shut up, and turned his head so he could look at me properly over his shoulder. "Yes what?"

"Yes I would like to marry you, you idiot" I said, rolling my eyes. He sat up, leaning

closer.

"Really?" he asked, suspicously. "Really" I confirmed, smiling at him. "And I promise it won't take another two years to tell Izzy and Jace." He gave a small laugh, and kissed me, making me fall down on the bed with him on top of me. "You do realise that if you marry me, you'll have to spend the rest of your life with me", he whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

"I think I'll be more than okay with that" I whispered back.

_Definitely more than okay._

_**- .::. -**_

**Really hope you liked it, and reviews are always welcomed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well it's been a **_**long **_**time since I last posted anything. Oops. I had things like lack of intret on the way. Also I'm not entirely happy with this chapter (that took about 3 months to write and it doesn't even have 1000 words) but what can you do. **

**- .::. -**

"So, Alexander, what have you been up to lately? It feels like a forever since we last saw each other."

_And there's a reason for it, mom_. "Nothing much. How's dad?"

She smiled sadly, and sipped her coffee. "He's working a lot. Haven't seen him for a while."

"Alright", I said and sighed. Still not admitting there's something going on with him, then. Well, she had her secrets and I had mine; not for long though.

I promised Magnus that I'd tell her today. Tell her that in a few months his oldest son is getting married to a downworlder. And, you know, _ a guy_. I'm sure she'll be blown away. So it's probably understandable why my stomach felt like it had been tied into a tight knot, and I just wanted to kind of run away as fast as I could. But I wouldn't do that - I promised.

"So tell me, are you seeing anyone at the moment?" She asked suddenly, as if she just read my mind. "Why're asking?" I replied, gulping nervously. _This is it_. "Well, you know. I'm just curious. So are you?"

"Yeah, I am", I said after a silence. She seemed genuinly surprised, putting her cup down on the table with a small thud. "You are? So who's the lucky girl?" _Well, yeah_. _This is going to be a piece of cake_, _telling her._

I looked around, and spotted Magnus sitting a couple tables away from us. As if he felt me looking, he raised his head and smiled at me warmly. I smiled back quickly, before turning back at mom. "They are here right now, actually."

Her eyebrows went up, and she glanced around the small cafe. "Really? Well, ask her to come sit with us", she said to me with a smile. My lips twitched up, when she refered to Magnus as a girl. Not that far away from the truth, really, with the glitter and all. "Sure. Just a minute."

I stood up while she watched me closely, and walked over to Magnus. I could almost _feel _her eyes following me. "She wants to see you", I said, leaning close to him when I reached his table. "You did mention that I'm not a girl... Right?" he asked, eyeing me with a raised eyebrow. "Might have forgotten that part," I admitted. He frowned, and I added: "But she'll figure it out by herself in seconds, don't worry."

**- .::. -**

It took her a lot more than few seconds to figure it out. She watched Magnus as we sat down, obvious disgust in her eyes. "A warlock. What would _you _be doing here?" Magnus gave one of his fake smiles to her, nodding his head politely. "Pleasure meeting you too, Maryse." She wrickled her nose at him, and turned her attention to me. "Alexander?"

_Well, ain't this just perfect_, I thought panicking.

"Um... Y-you wanted to see who I was dating, right?" I stuttered, biting my lower lip. "Yes, I do. Where's she, and what's _he _doing there?" I tried not to sigh and roll my eyes. _How _could she be so _utterly _dumb? "Where there he is. Who I'm dating."

For minutes she didn't move, simply watched me. Then she started laughing, almost manically. "This is a joke, right? You can't be- I mean, this is a warlock we're talking about! You can't siriously tell me-" she stopped dead suddenly, looking between me and Magnus doubtfully. "You're not kidding, are you?"

I shook my head, and she turned to look at Magnus again. "Have you hurt him? Put him under a spell or-" This time I did roll my eyes, and lightly bang my head onto the table. Magnus smiled, amusement shimmering in his eyes. "I can promise to you that I would never hurt him. Or cast a single spell on him."

She nodded, her lips pressed into a thin line. "Well, unless this is some kind of a sick joke-" "It's not!" "Then I wish you two the bestest luck."

"I get it, your- wait, _what _did you say?" I asked, my eyes probably close to the size of plates. The smallest smile tugged her lips upwards, but she hid it quickly. "I said I wish you luck. You're my son, I can't tell you who you can date. All thought, a warlock out of all... Good luck."

Before I could do or say anything else, she grabbed her coat and walked away, leaving the two of us sitting in silence. "Well that went better than expected?" Magnus said after awhile, and I tilted my head to look at him. "You could say so."

**- .::. -**

**Yeah the ending is... Yeah. Deal with it and also review? Very appreciated. **


End file.
